My Hero
by Priincezz
Summary: -Translation- Because after being teased by mean kids, a tall, loudly girl surrounded with a golden glow dared to say what he always shut up. OneShot


**A/N: **Hello people :D This is the second time I ever write anything in english so please be nice xD It's a translation of a shot I already did in spanish, so it's not a big deal. Tho I love it and I wanted to share it in english too (also that in that way I could practice more my english writing xP). Hmm... it's a little bit short, but well... I hope you like it :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Lovely Complex doesn't belong to me. Everything belongs to Aya Nakahara, and all fans of LoveCom loves her for that xD

...

'My Hero'

What's wrong with being 'special'?

Everybody had always teased him for being too 'girly', when everything he'd ever done was to hang out more with the girls. What's wrong with being good at kitchen and having aptitudes to arrange dolls? He never truly understood it. He never understood why those kids always wanted to tease him, because Haruka was only a little kid and he had no idea what kids meant by making fun of his name, or why does they did that.

At those innocence moments that we all experience, the only thing that he was able to do was the only possible thing anyone would do: cry; of course that this was something that the other 'mean' kids founded more funny.

What could he do to make those kids leave him alone? What? Was he supposed to live like that for the rest of his life? It wasn't fair. He didn't wanted that. He didn't deserved it.

But no matter how much he cried and cursed those kids, there was no possible way for them to leave him alone. And sometimes it reached the point when he just couldn't stand it. But, what should he do?

Should he pray? Should he tell those kids a lot of mean words back? There were a lot of times when we wanted to do that, but the words just couldn't go out of his mouth, those insults and possible answers to their hateful comments got stuck in his little throat. Everything got stuck there, enclosed very deep inside him, and the only way that his feelings could come out were exploding in the way of that colorless liquid that he was starting to hate.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, when the moment when disappear was the only thing he wanted, he heard her.

He had to raise his head and look up, staring to the person who was right above him. She was standing with her hands in her hips and the expression in her face was fierce. Haruka felt scared at first, but he wasn't going to show it…

"Enough!" that girl said, which happen to be a little bit too tall… "Don't you get tired of always been teasing him? Why do you have to be like that? Don't you have something better to do with your lives? Huh? If you want to know how do you piss off someone, let me show you my anger!" she add in a dramatic tone, raising her hands and putting them as they were claws, while those kids run away, screaming for their lives. The girl laughed happily and Haruka felt something that he never experienced before.

He saw her surrounded of a golden glow, while the sound of her laugh had become in music for his ears. He didn't understood why, but his heart was beating too fast, just like when he was terrified by those kids, only that this time he knew it was different. He knew it because he felt different… in all senses. His eyes still had tears and his arms where holding his weak body from the earthen floor; the girl squatted and smiled brightly at him. Haruka blinked a couple of times and then he smiled back shyly.

"Don't pay attention to them, they're only idiot kids," she said, then she stand up and gave him her hand with a smile impressed in her face, "My name is Koizumi Risa, but you can call me Risa if you want," she add nicely. Haruka took her hand and stand up clumsily. "What's your name?" Risa asked, her smile still wide.

"Fukagawa Haruka," he murmured softly and then he add: "But.. but you can call me Haruka," he didn't knew why, but his cheeks turn a little pink. Risa laughed without a reason and she drag him with her friends.

Haruka never felt that way before. He felt accepted, wanted and he wasn't being teased at all. Of course that everybody where girls, but he couldn't help and feel really good.

Specially when that tall loudly girl used to laugh so hard.

She dared to do what no one ever had done. She defended him and besides, she become his friend.

No, no… Haruka couldn't think of her as a simply friend.

She was more, so much more than that.

She was his hero.

...

**A/N: **Aww... I love Haruka so much *-* xD I hope you liked it and please review! Tell me if something's wrong with the spelling or grammar or something xD I'll really apreciate it n_n So.. hope to read ya soon, and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
